


turcoisinus.

by ciscoramons



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: It's probs inaccurate, M/M, Yūri wears Viktor's flower crown and kisses his medal, thats it, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciscoramons/pseuds/ciscoramons
Summary: Viktor was out and Yūri had been curious.Those aren't usually combinations worth anything; Yūri found boxes of medals and memories of the year won, but nothing of substance.But this? The blue crown of which sliver hair still clung too after so long? Was iconic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a dumb thing I wrote about Yūri wearing Viktor's flower crown. Sorry if it's in accurate; it's my first YOI fanwork.

Blue adorned Yūri's head, petals flaking off after so long of being in a box. He stood infront of Viktor's, the owner of aforementioned crown, mirror, adjusting the crown atop his head.

Viktor was out and Yūri had been curious.

Those aren't usually combinations worth anything; Yūri found boxes of medals and memories of the year won, but nothing of substance.

But this? The blue crown of which sliver hair still clung too after so long? Was iconic. Yūri had _dreamed_ of holding this in his hands. Then again, he'd also dreamed of holding _Viktor_ … and… well… we know how the mockingbird sings.

He has half a mind to fish out the 'Eros' costume, the one already taken from the box the crown was found…

He decides against it, plastic rose in plastic wrap held tightly in his fingers as Yūri glances over photos. Viktor was so _happy_ back then. So… innocent. There was a joy in his eyes that Yūri only saw again… well, since they started dating.

Nevertheless, the medal around his wrist finds his way around his neck, and he's back in front of the mirror. There's no way he's as beautiful as Viktor once was(still is)… but he certainly feels the glamour, even whilst wearing his normal clothes with the accessories. The icing on the cake is… kissing the medal. Something he might've done before, but here, it was different.

A click of the door and a sound of bags hitting the floor leaves the medal hanging between Yūri's lips, an excuse in his throat.

“Yūri.” Viktor breathes. He doesn't seem mad. He's… it's like he's seeing Yūri for the first time. “Kiss it again.”


End file.
